Список фильмов (фильмы 1990-1999 года)
__БЕЗ_РЕДАКТИРОВАНИЯ_РАЗДЕЛА__ __БЕЗ_ССЫЛКИ_НА_НОВЫЙ_РАЗДЕЛ__ 650px|center |- | || || || || || || N/A || |ф|Россия|Драма|Zakhochu - polyublyu|Захочу - полюблю||на русск}} |мс|Великобритания|Драма|Portrait of a Marriage|Семейный портрет|П|озвуч}} |ф|Гонконг|Драма|Shuang zhuo|Два браслета|Л|}} |ф|США|Драма|Fried Green Tomatoes|Жареные зелёные помидоры|Н|озвуч}} |ф|Россия|Драма|Zhizn-Zhenshchina|Жизнь-женщина||на русск}} |ф|Япония|Драма|Rezubian Reipu: Amai Mitsujiru|Сладкий медовый сок||субт}} |ф|Россия|Кримин.|Schastlivogo rozhdestva v Parizhe|Счастливого рождества в Париже||на русск}} |ф|Германия|Драма|Salmonberries|Ягода-морошка|П|озвуч}} |док|Канада|Докум.|Forbidden Love|Запретная любовь|п|}} |ф|Гонконг|Драма|Jin se|Запретные цвета||субт}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Claire of the Moon|Клэр, упавшая с Луны||озвуч}} |ф|Гонконг|Мелодр.|My Wife's Lover|Любовница моей жены||озвуч}} |ф|США|Триллер|Single White Female|Одинокая белая женщина|п|озвуч}} |кор|Канада|Драма|Rispondetemi|Ответь мне||}} |ф|Канада|Докум.|Thank God I'm a Lesbian|Слава богу, я лесбиянка|п|}} |ф|США|Комедия|Even Cowgirls Get the Blues|Даже девушки-ковбои иногда грустят||озвуч}} |ф|Испания|Мелодр.|El diario de Lady M|Дневник леди М.||озвуч}} |ф|Испания|Драма|El pájaro de la felicidad|Птица счастья|п|}} |ф|США|Комедия|Bound and Gagged: A Love Story|Связанная с кляпом во рту||озвуч}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Three of Hearts|Три сердца||озвуч}} |ф|Франция|Мелодр.|Le cahier volé|Украденная тетрадь||}} |кор|Австралия|Комедия|Jumping the gun|Фальстарт||}} |ф|Германия|Комедия|Affären|Амуры||}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Bar Girls|В баре только девушки||озвуч}} |эп|США|Драма|Reform School Girl|Девушка из исправительной колонии||озвуч}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Go Fish|Ловись, рыбка|П|озвуч}} |ф|Канада|Кримин.|Boulevard|На панели||озвуч}} |ф|США|Ужасы|Nadja|Надя|Д|озвуч}} |ф|США|Драма|Heavenly Creatures|Небесные создания|П|озвуч}} |ф|Великобритания|Драма|Sister My Sister|Сестра моя сестра|п|озвуч}} |ф|Мексика|Драма|La Reina de la noche|Царица ночи|Н|озвуч}} |ф|Юж.Корея|Триллер|301, 302|301, 302||озвуч}} |ф|Нидерланды|Драма|Antonia|Антония|П|озвуч}} |ф|Великобритания|Драма|Butterfly Kiss|Воздушный поцелуй|Н|озвуч}} |кор|Канада|Мелодр.|Why I'll Never Trust You|Вопрос доверия||}} |ф|США|Ром.ком.|Incredibly True Adventure...|Две влюблённые девушки|Л|озвуч}} |тф|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Village Affair, a|Деревенский роман||озвуч}} |с|США|Фантаст.|Xena: Warrior Princess|Зена – королева воинов|П|озвуч}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|The Midwife's Tale|История повитухи||}} |тф|Германия|Комедия|Kommt Mausi raus?!|Когда Маузи выйдет?!||озвуч}} |ф|Испания|Мелодр.|Costa Brava|Коста-Брава||}} |ф|Испания|Мелодр.|"O" de Amor|Любовь к женщине||озвуч}} |ф|США|Комедия|Live Nude Girls|Мальчишник наоборот||озвуч}} |тф|США|Драма|Serving in Silence|Молчи и служи||озвуч}} |ф|США|Ужасы|Embrace of the Vampire|Объятие вампира||озвуч}} |ф|Канада|Боевик|Dangerous Prey|Опасная леди||озвуч}} |ф|Великобритания|Триллер|Wild Side|Опасная сторона||озвуч}} |ф|Франция|Драма|Confidences à un inconnu|Откровения незнакомцу||озвуч}} |ф|США|Драма|Boys on the Side|Парни побоку|Л|озвуч}} |ф|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Thin Ice|По тонкому льду||}} |ф|Франция|Мелодр.|Gazon maudit|Французский твист|П|озвуч}} |с|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Hollyoaks|Холлиокс|П|}} |док|США|Докум.|Celluloid Closet, the|Целлулоидный шкаф|П|озвуч}} |ф|Франция|Драма|Les voleurs|Воры|П|озвуч}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Everything Relative|Всё взаимно||озвуч}} |тф|США|Драма|Two Mothers for Zachary|Две матери для Захари|Л|}} |ф|США|Драма|Female Perversions|Женская извращённость||озвуч}} |ф|США|Комедия|Watermelon Woman, the|Женщина-арбуз|П|озвуч}} |ф|Канада|Мелодр.|When Night is Falling|Когда опускается ночь|Н|озвуч}} |ф|Австралия|Ром.ком.|Love and Other Catastrophes|Любовь и другие катастрофы|п|}} |ф|Индия|Драма|Fire|Огонь|п|озвуч}} |ф|Великобритания|Докум.|Paris Was a Woman|Париж был женщиной|П|}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Late Bloomers|Поздние цветы|п|}} |кор|Великобритания|Комедия|Just a Little Crush|Просто лёгкая влюблённость||}} |ф|США|Триллер|Bound|Связь|п|озвуч}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Cynara: Poetry in Motion|Синара. Поэзия в движении||}} |вф|США|Триллер|Listen|Слушай||озвуч}} |ф|США|Комедия|Rescuing Desire|Спасительное желание||}} |ф|США|Драма|Losing Chase|Теряя Чейз|П|озвуч}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Chasing Amy|В погоне за Эми|Н|озвуч}} |ф|США|Ром.ком.|It's in the water|Всё дело в воде|Л|озвуч}} |ф|США|Драма|All Over Me|Всё обо мне|П|озвуч}} |ф|Франция|Кримин.|Koko|Коко||}} |эп|США|Мелодр.|Room 1503|Комната 1503||}} |тф|Германия|Мелодр.|Die Konkurrentin|Конкурентка||озвуч}} |док|США|Докум.|Lavender Limelight|Лавандовый свет рампы||}} |ф|США|Фантаст.|The Sticky Fingers of Time|Липкие пальчики времени||озвуч}} |ф|США|Мюзикл|Isle of Lesbos|Остров Лесбос||озвуч}} |ф|Гонконг|Мелодр.|Ji sor|Родственные души|п|}} |ф|Великобритания|Драма|Investigator, the|Следователь||}} |мф|Япония|Мелодр.|Shôjo kakumei Utena|Юная революционерка Утэна||озвуч}} |ф|Канада|Комедия|2 secondes|2 секунды|п|}} |тф|Германия|Комедия|Alles wird gut|Всё будет хорошо|Л|субт}} |ф|США|Драма|High art|Высокое искусство|п|озвуч}} |кор|Австралия|Ром.ком.|Two Girls and a Baby|Две девушки и ребёнок|п|}} |кор|Бельгия|Комедия|La fête des mères|День матери||субт}} |тф|США|Драма|Gia|Джиа|П|озвуч}} |вф|США|Мелодр.|Different strokes|Другие черты||озвуч}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Roof|Крыша||озвуч}} |ф|США|Комедия|Some Prefer Cake|Любительницы пирожных||}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Out of Season|Межсезонье|Л|озвуч}} |вф|США|Триллер|Mari-Cookie and the Killer Tarantula|Мэри-Куки и тарантул-убийца||озвуч}} |тф|Франция|Драма|Tous les papas ne font...|Не все папы писают стоя||озвуч}} |ф|Швеция|Мелодр.|Fucking Åmål|Покажи мне любовь|П|озвуч}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Traveling Companion|Попутчица|п|}} |ф|США|Комедия|Relax... It's Just Sex|Расслабься, это просто секс|Л|озвуч}} |ф|Бельгия|Драма|S.|Сверх всех запретов||озвуч}} |ф|США|Комедия|Your Friends & Neighbors|Твои друзья и соседи|Н|озвуч}} |ф|Канада|Мелодр.|Revoir Julie|Увидеться с Жюли|Л|субт}} |ф|США|Фантаст.|Being John Malkovich|Быть Джоном Малковичем|П|озвуч}} |ф|США|Триллер|Kate's Addiction|Вожделение Кейт||}} |ф|Германия|Мелодр.|Zwei Frauen, Ein Mann und Ein Baby|Две девушки, один мужчина и ребёнок||}} |тф|Германия|Комедия|Zärtliche Begierde|Желание сердца||}} |ф|США|Мелодр.|Things You Can Tell...|Женские тайны|П|озвуч}} |ф|США|Ужасы|Carmilla|Кармилла||}} |ф|Канада|Ром.ком.|Better Than Chocolate|Лучше шоколада|Л|озвуч}} |ф|США|Комедия|But I'm a Cheerleader|Неисправимые|Д|озвуч}} |тф|Великобритания|Драма|Hold Back the Night|Ночь, прочь||}} |с|Великобритания|Мелодр.|Bad Girls|Плохие девчонки|п|озвуч}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Maid of Honor|Подружка невесты|Л|озвуч}} |ф|Юж.Корея|Драма|Memento Mori|Помни о смерти||озвуч}} |ф|США|Драма|Chutney Popcorn|Попкорн под кисло-сладким соусом|Л|озвуч}} |ф|США|Докум.|After Stonewall|После Стоунволла|Л|}} |ф|Италия|Драма|Guardami|Посмотри на меня||озвуч}} |ф|Испания|Ром.ком.|Pourquoi pas moi?|Почему не я?|Л|озвуч}} |кор|США|Мелодр.|Sleeping Beauties|Спящие красавицы||}} |ф|Германия|Драма|Die Stille nach dem Schuss|Тишина после выстрела|П|озвуч}} |ф|Германия|Драма|Aimée und Jaguar|Эйми и Ягуар|П|озвуч}} |мф|Япония|Мелодр.|Shôjo kakumei Utena|Юная революционерка Утэна||озвуч}} Категория:Списки